Unforgiven
by Mysterious15736
Summary: Ahsoka is found guilty and put to death who will step in WARNING: FOLLOWING CONTENT HAS THE FOLLOWING. BLOOD, DEATH, AND CURSE WORDS. im also making it a crossover kinda this may change tho idk
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is a test ch Let me know if i should continue or not.**_

Ahsoka's P.O.V

There she was standing against wall, scratch that it wasn't some normal everyday wall it was the execution wall where hundreds maybe thousands met their fate the wall itself was decorated with blaster bullet burns across its every inch. Her eyes soon found their way to the 501s squad that included rex they were readying their blasters knowing she would barely have five minutes of her life left. _Killed for something I didn't do._ Her eyes soon found their way to Anakin who was being held back by two royal guards. It didn't take long for her gaze to set on the council who were standing less the ten feet away. No emotions were shown in their faces, eyes or body language. She studied master Plo the man who found her was like a father to her however he to showed no sign of regret or caring. She locked gazes with him.

Plo's P.O.V

Who ever said eyes were a window to the soul was right. The pain, anger, sadness were easy to see in Ahsoka's once bright happy blue eyes, but now they were a dull shine less steel grey. The words they held how ever yanked hard at his heart. ~ _Why? Why didn't you stand with me? I trusted you all of you! I will NEVER forgive any of you!~_ Plo was trapped by her gaze until she looked away and to the ready clones.

Rex's P.O.V

He wasn't happy about this none of his brother were they trusted Ahsoka they knew for a fact she didn't do anything. How ever order were orders no matter how much he hated it. "Ready and aim men." He looked at Tarkin who stood near the council. He and his brothers followed orders. "Last words Tano?" Tarkin turned to Ahsoka he addressed her bitterly. She locked glaces with Tarkin before snarling something in her native language. Neither him or his brother understood however it seems half the Jedi council, and Anakin could since they fliched. "Something in basic savage."

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"Savage? Oh." She let out a slight but dry chuckle before continuing. "You haven't seen anything yet. As far as what I said ask your lil council." Her words dripped venom she didn't give a hoot." As tarkin raised a questioning eyebrow at the council Staak spoke up. "You don't wanna know." Tarkin looked away. "Very well fire." Blaster bolts flew at her last thing she felt was her body falling then everything went black.

Obi-wan's P.O.V

The sound of the blaster bullets ripping through Ahsoka's skin twisted the jedi master's stomach making him feel ill. Looking at the fallen Padawan as he watched crimson blood pour from her many wounds. He watched as a med droid went to check if she was dead. He waited holding his breath. "Shes alive her pulses very weak." Obi-wan was stunned as tarkin took one of Rex's twin blasters. " I'll finish this." Tarkin fired at Ahsoka's head only to be blocked by a blue saber. "Stop! She didn't do it I did." Everyone was in pure shock as Barriss Offee stood there saber in hand tears pouring from her eyes. "Why did you frame her!" Anakin yelled angry. "I I didn't think they would kill her I thought they would just expel her or send her to Education Crops thing." Obi-wan along with the council were still in shock.

Barris's P.O.V

She dropped her saber letting it deactivate she threw herself down to Ahsoka's side she began trying to stop the bleeding with her force healing. She didn't care if she was sitting in a pool of blood or not if someone was gonna die it should be her not Ahsoka. It was moment later Stass dashed over and began to help her stop the bleeding. After about ten minutes they manage to stop the bleeding but before she could start to heal the holes in her friend she was dragged away. "No wait please let me heal her!''

Rex's P.O.V

Anakin took the chance to kick the blaster out of tarkin's hand catching it before handing it back to Rex. His anger towards the council was overwhelming. He quickly put his blaster on his belt dropping the bigger blaster his brother follow as they dashed to Ahsoka he picked her up and was gone.


	2. Friend or foe?

Anakin's P.O.V

His anger was overwhelming he paced outside Ahsoka room as multiple healer were trying to keep her alive. Looking further down the hallway he could see the council rushing down to Ahsoka room.

Rex's P.O.V

When he seen the jedi council he and his brother made a blockade not letting them through. Naturally they were angry who wouldn't be Ahsoka was a sweet and loyal girl. "Captain move aside." Windu ordered in a stern tone. "NO can do Ahsoka doesn't need traders around her" Rex growled at the jedi.

Almost hours later.

Anakin's P.O.V

Anakin was sitting next to the coma bound padawan she bandages littered her body there weren't a lot of spots without bandages. "Snips…" He heard the door open since he didn't sense it wasn't a jedi only Rex. "Sir.. we are so sorry" Anakin chuckled "It's not ur fault its the councils i don't blame her if she hates them after all I do." Looking back at Ahsoka he could sense her pain and anger loud and clear in the force.

Palpatine P.O.V

He was looking out the window of his office in the senate. He could sense Ahsoka anger, pain, hate so clearly. _I could use this hmm…_ He turned and prepared to call Dooku.

Ahsoka P.O.V

When she opened her eyes everything was black around her. _Am I dead?_ "No however you are very close to it." an eerie voice answered her. "Who's there?!" reaching for her sabers only to find them missing. The voice chuckled. "Don't be alarmed child I mean you no harm only a offer…" Ahsoka continue to look around trying to find the source of the voice. "Not interested." A large amount of pain suddenly overtook her catching her off guard she screamed and fell. "Refusing without listening eh? tsk tsk.. Now now child since i am inside ur mind at the moment I could kill you. Do you still refuse to listen?" As soon as she shook her head the pain faded. "How? What and who are you?" Ahsoka stood up. "If you accept my offer I will answer all of that. Now I know you want revenge you are angry I come with a offer for you to get your revenge and training that would make Sidious himself fear you." Ahsoka almost laughed. "The sith lord your kidding me he's fearless i'm nothing but a jedi learner or was." She looked down remembering their betrayal.

Plo-Koon P.O.V

He sat in his council chair shock to the cure to to make out what had happened. looking up he could see half of the council was doing the same. if not in the council chambers then in their qurters. "What are we gonna do. how can we fix this?" Plo looked across the room at Obi-wan who looked close to tears he know obi-wan looked at Ahsoka as neice. "F-fix this we can not only h-hope we can." Yoda's normally strong voice was weak and held much sadness after all he did teach Ahsoka when she was a youngling Yoda sees all Younglings as his grandkids. "One thing is clear we need to make sure she won't fall to the dark side sadly that will be hard." when he spoke he tried to hide his sadness. The rest of the council nodded.

Ahsoka P.O.V

"I'm listening.."


End file.
